Avatar and Camp Half Blood
by FuzzyBunnyWhoLikesFlowers09
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson/Avatar crossover. Takes place during the Titans Curse, and the Battle of the Labryinth. In Avatar, It takes place at the Western Air Temple, but Zuko has already gained Katara's trust. No bad words, Bad behavior,etc. rated K.
1. The Portal

Avatar and Camp Half-Blood

"Toph,could you please call everyone to the main room for lunch?" Katara asked, spooning steamed rice into some porcelain bowls. Toph sighed, got up, and stomped her feet. A ripple spread out, shaking the entire temple. Katara flinched.

"LUNCH!" hollered Toph. She sat back down and went back to picking her toes. Katara gave her an " Seriously, can't you get anything down in a civilized way?" look.

Toph shrugged.  
"No, I can NOT and do NOT want to get any thing down in a civilized way, thank you very much." Just then, everyone rushed in.

"Hey, guys! Guess what we found!" Teo yelled, wheeling over. Aang perked up.

"What is it? Tell me!" he begged.

Haru caught up, panting. "We.." He stopped to catch his breath.

"We found…" "A door just like the one at the Northern Air Temple!" Teo cut in.

" I don't know.." Sokka said, stroking his chin.

" Eh, you don't _have _to come along." replied Toph.  
"Just us benders, seeing as some of you don't have very good experiences with what was in those doors."

Some uneasy glances were exchanged.

"Ok, but don't be too long, alright!" Sokka said, no, _demanded_, rather agressively.

"Sounds good!" Aang piped up.

"Very well, now hurry , shoo, get on with your stuff." Said Sokka, assuming his "pro detective" attitude.

"Alright, now Zuko, Aang, Toph, and I should is an airbender, after all, I need to take care of them, Toph hasn't been to one of those rooms yet, Zuko either-"

Katara was cut off by Zuko flinching . "Zuko, what is it?"

"I.."He trailed off. "I 've been here before. Not many good memories."

Sokka yelled at him for a few minutes, and Haru ,Teo, and The Duke did too,until he finaaly gave in. "Alright!" he snapped.

Later, at the doors….

"Alright,here goes nothing!"Aang yelled gleefully.

Zuko nodded.

Aang swiftly released a gust of wind from his outstretched palms.

"Wait!" Toph shouted. "I feel-"

She was too late. What had she felt? A portal to another world. The portal's energy sucked the people in, and all was….darkness.

**Woohoo! Over! First chapter! Yay! Alright, The next chapter should be up in a week… Cheers!**

From, me, fuzzy gal


	2. Discovery

Katara blinked her eyes. Where was she?

Oh, yeah.. she thought as she remembered the past course of events. Her head hurt. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her head.

There was a buzzing in her ears- like a million bees. She surveyed the area around her. In a forest, it seemed.

There was a mountain of rocks nearby. It looked like a fist, but if you turned your head a certain angle, it looked like a huge pile of badgermole droppings.

Actually, she thought, badgermoles are gigantic, so it wouldn't actually be a pile of badgermoles droppings. More like only one.

She stiffened as she heard something approaching behind her, and scrambled over to where Zuko lay on the ground.

"Zuko." She shook him. His eyes opened drowsily. "What?" he muttered. "Zuko, hurry." She said, a tone of urgency in her voice. "Something's coming."

* * *

Percy stabbed the dummies furiously. Why? Why? Why? His mind screamed.

Why Annabeth? Why not me?

The one who he cared about most was gone. Missing. Assumed dead.

Oh, but he knew. Annabeth wasn't to be taken so easily.

Wounded, injured, maybe- but not dead. No. He stopped to rest, exhausted.

Around him, the practice dummies lay in shreds.

He panted, sweat running down the side of his face.

Some time ago, he would have been pleased, satisfied. But not now.

Annabeth was gone. There was no denying it. The light of his life.

And it was because of him,_him_, that she was trapped by the Titans. How could he have been so stupid? Running off like that!

_Oh,you're with me?_ _...If we'd stuck together,we could've taken him without the Hunters getting might still be here. Did you think of that  
_

Thalia's angry words echoed in his head.

He dropped to his knees, hot tears streaming down his face.

"Yes…" he sobbed. "It's my fault…All my fault…"

BANG!

He whirled around, thinking that Apollo must have blown up, because the white-hot glare of an explosion was unlike anything he (and, though he didn't know it, the world) had ever seen before.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, and whipped out his pen, advancing slowly.

Whatever that thing was, it couldn't be good.

* * *

After successfully wakening all the gang members there, and getting them to their stances, Toph told them that ;

1. They were not at the Western Air Temple or any where near it, in fact they were in a different universe altogether.

2. That Sugar Queen(a growl from Katara ) was right,someone was approaching them, and

3. There was only one person(big sigh of relief.)

* * *

Percy thought he was insane as he peered out from his hiding spot.

Those people were just kids! Two were actually younger than him.

They were also wearing odd Asian outfits.

And just them, he was trapped in a block of rock. Holy Zeus , he cursed.

No one , not even Mr.D, could do that.

"Apprehended" he heard someone announce.

"Well done, Toph." came the reply.

Percy groaned. "HELP!" he screeched, loud as possible.

Then, all Hades broke loose.

* * *

Sorry, it's short. Anyway, I shall be posting at least one chapter every two days! And again, I don't own anything.


	3. The Battle

Zuko groaned. His head hurt, his body ached, and his mind burned at the thought of what Sokka would say when he got back.

Don't be too long. Yeah, right! He wasn't even sure how long they'd been out. Could be weeks. Or months.

Wait- not more than 5 weeks, as the world wasn't burnt down. Hmmm.

So... Toph had encased some guy in a tomb of earth. Why was she so quick to act? He could be a anti-fire nation rebel, for gods sake.

The kid was what, 14? He had black hair, sea green eyes, and some shirt with Camp Half-Blood written on it.

Bright orange shirt. How crude. Yeah,yeah-mock Sozin's Comet and get killed. Typical.

The kid was now screaming his head off. It was too loud for him to hear. Hep? Helpee? Help?

It hit him like an avalanche. The kid was summoning backup! Geez, Toph. Always manage to start a fight.

Toph sensed it too. "Incoming!" she shouted. "They're armed! And there's at least 50!"

Zuko cursed under his breath. "Next time, can you please not be so insane?" he pleaded.

This was_ not good_. Then again, when had his life ever been "good"?

* * *

Beckendorf had heard it first. Percy's cry for help was loud and clear. And it was cut off. A sense of dread rose in his chest.

That can't be good, he thought. And at that, he struck the bell in the armoury, sounding the alarm.

* * *

"Oh no." Aang breathed.

They were surrounded by teens in full out armor, which looked stronger than the Fire Nation soldiers, wielding an assortment of dangerous weapons.

Although Aang had no idea what they were, they sure looked dangerous.

"Attack!" he yelled, pulling out his staff. And the battle began.

* * *

No one knew who they were. But they attacked Percy.

And that was a reason to fight, even if that moron meatball did get Annabeth lost.

"Attack!" Thalia screeched. They charged.

* * *

Katara, Aang, Zuko and Toph deflected their attacks easily with their bending.

The kids seemed to be amazed. Like they had never seen bending before.

They threw out graceful arcs of elements, which embraced the lush forest around them.

Everything went smoothly, until one of them found Toph's weak point.

"There!" he yelled. "The demon's weak spot at her feet!"

They threw jar after jar of Greek Fire at her feet, never stopping, and one of them even managed to get the jar to hit her in the face.

She screamed in pain and went flying through the air, tumbling over and skidding to a stop,laying motionless on the ground.

The campers, inspired by this victory, grew more daring.

Thalia attempted to shoot lightning at Zuko, but it was redirected-though not at her.

Thank the gods, she gladly prayed. He seemed to be aiming away,though..

Aang swooped down and stared at Toph.

Dropping to his knees, he scrambled to check for injuries.

"No," he whispered, turning around. "No, No, No, No, NO!"

His eyes were bright with hate-something that had never been there before.

He entered the Avatar State, and unleashed all the energy he could.

After the light died down, he saw all his friends being rounded up- and the enemy coming forward.

He dropped to his knees, and said one thing before passing out-

"I'm sorry,Toph," he whispered.

Then, he gave up the fight to remain conscious and was enveloped in sleep.

* * *

Alright, I give credit to Khenstrial. Khenstrial inspired me to write this. Also, I don't own anything.

I apologize for it being so short, but I am having the end of year major tests, so plz don't hate me!

I will post the next chapter in two days maximum.

P.S. I don't own anything, and I am better at writing short chapters.


	4. Introducing

Chiron was confused.

These kids showed up out of no where and almost succeeded in defeating all the campers single-handedly!

And, as they were affected by celestial bronze, they must have been part god.

But, they had powers no demigod had even dreamed of having.

Scary.

And, he decided to take a risk.

They obviously weren't normal mortals, not even see-through-the-Mist type, so it wasn't much of a risk.

Due to their injuries made by our weapons, he consoled himself, it was the only way.

The risk?

Feeding them ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods, healer of half-bloods.

Oh, god.

* * *

Aang woke to the taste of something salty and sweet.

Although he didn't know it, it was buttered popcorn taste-ambrosia.

The guy who the knocked out earlier was feeding them it uneasily.

"Oh, good."he sighed. "Chiron was right."

Aang looked down at the creamy mix of brown stuff. It smelled good.

"Mmm." he slurped it up. "Yum."

He hoped to catch the guy off guard. He never tried it before.

It worked.

He suddenly launched himself out of bed,grabbed his glider, and cornered the camper.

"Where's Toph?" he demanded. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

Percy swallowed. "Now," he began cautiously,"Let's talk it out."

Aang sighed, defeated. He plopped down onto the bed.

He was no good at threats.

"Alright. This is camp Half- Blood. I'm Percy, son of the Sea God, Poseidon.

Aang frowned. "No, the ocean spirit is La, and I really don't have time for this!" he cried out, exasperated."Sozin's Comet is coming soon, and I need to defeat the Fire Lord!"

Percy sighed and rubbed his temples. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

After a brief meeting with Chiron and Mr. D., everything was sorted out, starting with them assuring them they would try their best to get them back to their world.

"Due to their talents," he announced at the camp fire, "The gods have decided to patronize them, though they are not related."

"Katara is to join Percy at the 3rd cabin, Toph is to go with the Ares cabin, Aang and Zuko to the Zeus cabin."

A tentative murmur went up at the tables.

Toph, however, was welcomed eagerly. The Ares cabin loved how she had been the one to knock Percy out.

Within minutes, she was arm wrestling with another camper.

"Alright, all done. Now, off you go." Dionysus sighed, flipping back to his wine magazine. "Lights out."

* * *

Percy awoke, amazed how neat the cabin was. Obviously, Katara was a neat freak.

"Oh, good, the sleepy one has got up."

He turned to see Katara bending water.

"In good time too, I was about to shoot this at your head."

He groaned.

"So," he started, " you guys are from a different world or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Katara answered, concentrating on her bending."

"And you can control one of the elements, and the Fire benders are evil."

Katara answered briefly."Most of them. Zuko, Jong Jong, and Iroh aren't."

"And you need to defeat him before this 'Sozin's Comet."

Katara glared at him."Watch it. My mom was killed by a pathetic firebender,and Aang's nation was murdered by the Sozin's Comet enriched firebenders."

"Oh." Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm..." Katara turned around again, annoyed at how he was disrupting her all, she needed to take out some firebenders.

"What?"

Percy leaned forward. "Can you tell me the basics?"

* * *

Again, I am sorry that these chapters are so short.

But at least I am posting one every 2 days maximum!

It's going to stay that way, unless I die or get banned, etc.

I don't own anything. Credit to Khenstrial and TaangForever.x for getting me started.

See ya all next time!

P.S. Tell ur friends about this story!

And I was going to name myself fuzzybunny until my sis changed it when I went to the bathroom. Don't think I am conceited, please.


	5. What happened earlier

Earlier...

* * *

"Okay, let's try this one more time."

Chiron was becoming rather exasperated now. Which was unlike him.

These kids had been stubbornly refusing to believe what he was telling them.

It was, to put it simply, annoying.

"Would you prefer to listen to me prattle on, or accept the facts?"

...

"Well?"

"I think we should accept the facts." The girl who was blind(judging by her dull irises and misty pupils) said quietly.

The other kids sitting in front of him looked surprised. Perhaps she was usually the most stubborn, or was a silent type?

"Toph, are you sure that injury didn't affect your brain? I mean, the 'Time Will Have Stopped In Our World' thing isn't exactly believable..."

"No more, Sugar Queen! I can feel it. He's telling the truth and apparently.." The blind girl smirked. "Apparently he thinks we're being annoying., or purposely trying to kill him."

Chiron laughed. "Oh, very good, young miss. We're finally getting somewhere."

* * *

"What, so I'm supposed to be in the Ares cabin? The god of music?"

"Toph. Chiron told you, the guy with the lyre is Apollo. APOLLO. Ares is the god of WAR."

"Whatever, Sugar Queen."

Aang popped up-no, popped DOWN from where he was hanging on the ceiling and said,"I'm in the Zeus cabin with Zuko! We get to firebend and make weapons!

"Aang,that's Hephaestus. we're in the Zeus cabin. The one in charge of the skies." Zuko muttered.

Ah. So at least Katara wasn't the only one with explanation problems.

She flashed Zuko a quick smile. He smiled back, though rather weakly.

"So... what cabin are you in?"

"Oh! Um.."She hadn't been expecting that. " I'm in Poseidon. God of the seas. You know, with the guy who Toph attacked earlier."

Zuko nodded. "I see.."

"Yo."

Both zuko and Katara whirled around in surprise. Before them stood a goat human hybrid, known as a satry. No, it's a satyr, Katara corrected herself.

"New campers, huh? I'm Grover. Anyways.." he blushed slightly when meeting their gaze."Chiron told me to hand these out. They're camp T-shirt's."

... "I should get going. Don't want to keep Mr. D. waiting." The satyr- Grover- backed out of the house.

"Well, ok.."Katara held out the T-shirt in front of her. "We wear these?"

"Nah, there are some short pants to go with it, though."

"Guess we should go change now. See you later, Zuko."

"Yeah, Sparky, Sugar Queen!" Toph's voice rang out. "See ya!"

Then she raced off on a hill of earth.

"That medical stuff they use is working nicely." Katara observed.

"Seems so." Zuko agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko!"

Aang swung down from the rafters of the cabin ceiling.

"What're you doing?"

"Packing." came his short reply, while stuffing something into his sack.

"Why are you packing?" he asked again.

"They're talking about moving me to the Hephaestus cabin. Something about fire, weapons and..."

"And what?"

... "Defects."

"Oh." Aang knew Zuko hated it when people talked about his scar. A painful reminder of his past, he had forbid them to talk about it. And even Sokka listened that time.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go. The campfire starts in three minutes." Aang said, looking at the new watch he got from the Stoll brothers.

"Yeah, you go. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

..."Yeah, I'm sure."


	6. The Next Morning

The Next Morning...

* * *

"Hi."

Zuko stood at the doorway of the Hephaetsus Cabin. It looked like a factory with smokestacks, reminding him unneccesarily of the Fire Nation factories.

As the Hephaetsus Cabin turned around, Zuko was stared down by a few of the members.

Then one, who Zuko guessed was the cabin counseler- or whatever it was-broke the silence.

"I'm Charles, but everyone calls me Beckendorf. Welcome to the Hephaetsus Cabin."

The guy-Beckendorf-stretched out his hand, but Zuko merely glanced at it for a moment before looking back up.

Then, his arm shot out and he grabbed Beckendorf's hand, having a brief but meaningful handshake.

"Anyways, I just got moved here from the Zeus Cabin. Any spot that's untaken?"

Another camper pointed towards the back of the cabin.

"Last one on the left."

"...Thanks."

As he knelt down to unpack in the room full of strangers, Zuko almost missed crazy, hyper Aang. Almost.

* * *

Aang felt lonely.

No, more then lonely.

It was really weird, but he missed Zuko, even though he was so serious and didn't know how to have fun.

Now he was being stared down by some girl that reminded him slightly of Toph.

And she kept on asking questions about 'the guy with the freaky scar'.

Mainly about what he was like and why, in his opinion, 'the guy with the scar' didn't aim the lightning back.

Aang could only shrug."He's had a troubled past." He'd told her.

"By the way, call him by his name. Zuko hates people talking about his scar." He suddenly remembered to say.

"Oh." The girl nodded. "I guess that makes sense... And by the way, I'm Thalia. And about _Zuko_..."

"None of us really understand him, other than Toph. And Katara seems to know more than she should..."

Thalia snickered. "That's 3 out of 4."

Aang could feel himself go red. "I mean, back where we came from, with all our other friends."

Thalia stopped snickering. "Oh. Sorry about that. It must hurt, being stuck in a world without most of your friends." she said quietly.

Aang attempted a grin."It's ok." he drifted off."It's given me time... To think..."

* * *

Ok, Sorry if this was way too short a chapter...

Cliff hanger! bwuahaha!

What does Aang mean, "Think"?

Yeah, sorry, I'm crazy today.

SKITTLES!

Yeah and about Aang...

I don't know he's thinking either. Don't glare! he's elusive sometimes!

ARRRGH... NEED...MORE...SKITTLES!

BWUAHAHAHA!

Yeah. Sorry. Bye.

Yours truly,

FUZZYGAL


End file.
